SM074
* Closed * * }} Tough Guy Trials! (Japanese: ちょーワルおやじはしまキング！？ The Big Old Thug is an !?) is the 74th episode of the , and the 1,013th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on May 10, 2018, in New Zealand on August 31, 2018, in Canada on September 29, 2018, and in the United States on October 13, 2018. Blurb Ash can’t contain his excitement as he arrives on Ula’ula Island for his next grand trial. But Nanu, the island kahuna, has other ideas and leads Ash to believe someone else is the kahuna. To Nanu’s dismay, Acerola blows his cover and convinces him to grant Ash a “pre-trial” battle. Nanu is convinced Ash isn’t ready, and after his Krookodile soundly defeats Ash’s Lycanroc, he seems to prove his point. But Ash never gives up, and he vows to stay on the island and train hard for a rematch! Plot and his Pokémon do some push-ups on their boat while they wait to arrive on Ula'ula Island. soon alerts Ash that their destination is up ahead. In a flashback, Ash recalls that revealed to his students that he dreamed of opening the Alola Pokémon League and required their assistance to make it a reality. Both Ash and had gotten fired up by the news and decided to take part in the League. On the island, Jessie and admire their new Z-Ring, much to the disappointment of and James, who are eager to use it with . Jessie's posing is interrupted by Mimikyu, who spots Ash and his Pokémon as they arrive on Ula'ula Island. realizes that Ash has traveled alone, and with their new Z-Crystals, they may very well defeat him in . Meanwhile, remains unaware that Team Rocket is away and has left their button-eyed robots back at the hideout. Nanu walks sluggishly past the , yawns, and plans on taking a nap. He is soon confronted by Officer Jenny and , who have come to check on him. Nanu denies that he was planning on taking a nap and turns back to the police station. Jenny salutes him as he returns to his hungry and meowing . He quickly feeds them, but his relaxation is again interrupted by a phone call from . Giovanni admits that he was surprised to learn that Nanu became a police officer and an Island Kahuna, before asking him about the " ". He ignores Giovanni's query and hangs up after hearing someone calling for him from outside. Nanu steps out of his office to see Ash smothered by his Alolan Meowth. shoots out some red sludge, though the Alolan Meowth respond by scratching it, which then turns into a full-blown melee. The find soon ends with Rotom scolding Poipole for sparking the fight, and Nanu comes to Ash's assistance, criticizing his conduct. Ash stands up immediately and greets Nanu, hoping that he is the Island Kahuna. Nanu attempts to lie to Ash, stating that the person Ash is looking for is one of his coworkers who is busy on patrol. Ash formally introduces himself, while Nanu admires his rare Poipole and . Poipole squirts some red sludge onto Nanu, though Ash has Poipole apologize for its actions. Nanu invites Ash into the police station so he could clean himself up. Upon seeing his Alolan Meowth hungry again, Nanu asks if Ash could feed and play with them while he waits for the Island Kahuna to arrive. Ash agrees, while Nanu leaves for someplace. While Ash is bitten and scratched, Rotom and his Pokémon, except for , enjoy the playtime and are left exhausted. Acerola and her Mimikyu, Mimikins, enter the police station, looking for Nanu, though she instead finds Ash and his Pokémon. Ash explains that he was waiting for another officer to arrive, but Acerola laughs and reveals that her uncle Nanu is the only stationed officer. Rotom is sent into a spin after he tries to take pictures of Mimikins, but all of the photographs come out with an odd haze. Acerola reveals that Mimikins is an actual ghost, much to Ash and Rotom's surprise. Acerola escorts Ash to her workplace, the Malie City Library. Poipole is enthralled by its book-filled surroundings, though it soon stops flying around to focus on a page that depicts , with and standing on either side of it. Acerola explains the legend of the "Blinding One", a Pokémon said to shine brighter than anything else in the world. She details that when Alola had just formed, it was entirely dark, but the arrival of three Legendary Pokémon showered the area in light. As a result, the people of Alola were immensely grateful for the "Blinding One's" efforts and have continued to pass on the story throughout the generations. Acerola states that Nanu believes that the "Blinding One" may be an Ultra Beast. Team Rocket happens to overhear the conversation from outside and looks forward to revealing the new information to . Sometime later, Ash is busy feeding as his other Pokémon play with Mimikins, while Acerola is working at a kitchen bench. Ash tries to catch up with Nanu, but Acerola assures him that Nanu won't be there. She then reveals that she has taken his favorite play-toy, a , as a hostage. Right on cue, Nanu walks through Acerola's door in search of the kendama, though he is initially startled to see Ash. Irritated that his cover was blown, Nanu ignores Ash's challenge. However, with Acerola's glare, Nanu concedes and decides to test Ash's skill in a pre-trial. Acerola officiates the match, acting as a referee. Ash asks Nanu to give him a good fight, but he sighs and sends out his , who immediately uses its Ability on Ash's Lycanroc. Ash starts off the battle, having Lycanroc use , which Krookodile knocks back with its head. Krookodile continues to intimidate Lycanroc, who bares its teeth, which Nanu is glad to see. Lycanroc follows up with a , but Krookodile swats the attack away with its tail. Pikachu uses to stop the debris hitting Acerola. Lycanroc's fails and Krookodile responds with a , which traps its foe in shifting sands. Krookodile lands several attacks on Lycanroc, though its predicament only angers Lycanroc, whose eyes begin to glow red. Ash is immediately concerned by the change and remembers his battle against Gladion. Lycanroc suddenly leaps into the air and crunches down on Krookodile's arm. While Krookodile shakes it off, Lycanroc again bites down on its foe, but receives a hit to the face. Lycanroc continues to disobey Ash, while Nanu has Krookodile continue to face the enraged onslaught. Nanu finally responds, having Krookodile use followed by , doing serious damage to Lycanroc. Acerola calls the match off as Ash makes his way to his injured Pokémon. Nanu tells Ash to return to Melemele Island, but Ash disagrees and vows to remain on Ula'ula Island to train for a rematch. Nanu shrugs and sighs as he walks off. Meanwhile, Team Rocket reports their latest findings on the "Blinding One", though Matori informs them that the information was already known to Giovanni. Matori's dismissal and quick ending of the call sends Jessie into a tirade. James pitches in that they need to catch Pikachu, setting the trio's sights once again on their long-term target. At Acerola's house, Ash notices Lycanroc is upset while the other Pokémon eat their food. Sitting beside it, Ash admits that he shares Lycanroc's sentiments, and affirms that there was nothing he or Lycanroc could do. He then asks Acerola for an ideal training location on Ula'ula Island. She responds that could help them train, and Rotom points out they met it once before. Ash is immediately excited by this, and offers Lycanroc a mountain of food in preparation for its intense training. In agreement, Lycanroc takes a large mouthful of food from Ash's hand. Back at his office, Nanu plays with his kendama, which hypnotizes his Meowth, who watch on and trace his movements with their heads in amazement. Nanu stops fidgeting and grins as the sight of his entertained Pokémon. Major events * is revealed to have told and about the Pokémon League he's establishing in Alola. * Ash arrives at Ula'ula Island and meets Island Kahuna Nanu and Acerola for the first time. * Ash and learn about the legend of the " ". * Ash's Lycanroc goes berserk again. * Ash battles Nanu and loses. * Acerola agrees to help Ash train for a rematch with Nanu. Debuts Humans Pokémon debuts * ( ) Characters Humans * * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * Jessie * James * * Matori * Officer Jenny * (flashback) * (flashback) * Acerola * Nanu * Piko * * s Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; Alola Form; flashback) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( ) * (Officer Jenny's; ) * ( 's; flashback) * ( 's; ; flashback) * ( ; Silvally; flashback) * (Acerola's; ; Mimikins) * (Nanu's) * (Nanu's; Alola Form; multiple) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * ( ) * (Nebby; flashback) * ( ; photo) * * (×3) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * ( ; fantasy; debut) Trivia * Poké Problem: The Pokémon the Island Kahuna sends out in today's episode is...? ** Host: ** Choices: , , , ** Answer: Krookodile * Acerola, , and Ash narrate the preview for the next episode. * The TVNZ OnDemand website incorrectly lists the episode as having aired on August 28, 2018, three days before it became available to watch on August 31, 2018. * , Acerola, and Nanu read the Who's That Pokémon? segment in the dub. Errors * When Krookodile is called out, its left arm is missing. * When Rotom scans Krookodile, it says Krookodile is a / type, instead of a Ground/Dark type. This was fixed in the dub. * When uses , the fur on its right cheek is white instead of orange. * When Lycanroc is thrown in the air after getting hit by Krookodile's , the claws on its front left paw are missing. * In the dub, Rotom Dex states, that Krookodile can see the smallest prey in the midst of a snowstorm instead of sandstorm. SM074 error.png|Krookodile's missing arm Dub edits In other languages |cs= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |he= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= }} 074 Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded by Maki Kodaira Category:Episodes directed by Junya Koshiba Category:Episodes animated by Noriko Ito Category:Episodes animated by Taki Yatagi Category:Episodes in which an alternately colored Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which an Ultra Beast appears Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes which aired in New Zealand before the United States Category:Episodes which aired in Canada before the United States de:Prüfungen für harte Typen! es:EP1017 fr:SL074 it:SM074 ja:SM編第74話 zh:精灵宝可梦 太阳＆月亮 第74集